1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a high-pressure nozzle and, more particularly, to a rotating, high-pressure nozzle that can dislodge various foreign deposits lining pipes and vessels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types and designs of nozzles, including rotary nozzles, have been proposed for use in cleaning the interiors of pipes and like vessels. However, as is well known in the art, many problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a suitable means for cleaning deposits accumulated on the inner surfaces of the pipes used in new technological fields and in established fields such as the agricultural and petroleum industries--and particularly with geothermal plants.
As examples of the various designs and uses that have been disclosed, the following patents are presented as of interest thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,330 discloses a nozzle for cleaning the interiors of pipes, wherein the material to be dislodged is the typical sediment debris normally found in sewer pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,297 discloses a rotary-spray head also designed to facilitate the cleaning of the interiors of pipes and related vessels.
Other methods and working designs of nozzles can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,794; No. 3,744,723; No. 3,809,317; No. 3,856,570; and No. 3,120,346.
However, the above-related devices do not lend themselves to the
PROPER NOZZLE CONFIGURATION THAT CAN BE APPLIED TO THE NEW PROBLEM AREAS AS HEREIN MENTIONED, PARTICULARLY WITH RESPECT TO CONDITIONS FOUND IN CLEANING AND DISLODGING VERY HARD MATERIALS FORMED BY THE COOLING OF HOT BRINE SOLUTIONS HAVING HIGH CONCENTRATIONS OF SALTS AND MINERALS, WHEREIN THE DEPOSITING OF DIFFERENT ELEMENTS ON THE WALLS OF PIPES AND VESSELS AT DIFFERENT TEMPERATURES RESULTS IN VARIOUS TYPES OF SCALE BUILD-UP WHICH HAS HERETOFORE BEEN RELATIVELY UNKNOWN IN THE ART.